Many people who wear short-sleeved shirts may also want to at least temporarily wear longer sleeves to cover their arms for added warmth, sun protection, abrasion protection, bug protection and the like, while still wearing the short-sleeved garment. It may also be desirable to change back to a short-sleeve configuration; However, the ability to easy remove the longer sleeves may be restricted due to lack of privacy or changing facilities; a user may be forced to wear a long-sleeve shirt, and then roll up the sleeves as the desire to uncover the arms develops. Wearing a long-sleeve shirt can be uncomfortable as conditions change. In many instances, a person simply puts on a jacket, coat, or sweatshirt to provide coverage of the arms, which is not afforded by their short-sleeved apparel. The bulk of carrying a jacket or sweatshirt may be inconvenient. One could also simply wear a long-sleeve garment and a short-sleeve garment together; however, under some conditions, this has the disadvantage of adding multi-layers to the torso region. The two or more fabric layers on the torso of a dual shirt or jacket solution may be more restrictive to the transfer of body heat away from the body than is desired.
Athletes are commonly required by current practice and lack of choice into wearing multi-layers on the torso in order to have the protection from sun and abrasion afforded by long sleeves. By way of example: baseball players often wear short-sleeved uniforms and a long-sleeved undergarment even when temperatures make this less than desirable.
Another disadvantage of wearing multi-layer clothing during sports activities or strenuous exercise is that the amount of perspiration is usually above average. As a result of perspiration, the clothing becomes much less comfortable to wear because of an unpleasant wet feeling on the skin, especially in the areas where the greatest perspiration occurs. At the end of the sports activity or exercise, the areas of the clothing which cover the zones of heavy perspiration remain wet, and both the wearer and the clothing cool off and thus the moisture which comes into contact with the skin is now cold as well. As a result of the subsequent drop in temperature after the end of the athletic activity or exercise, this perspiration also increases the danger of catching cold or of developing muscle stiffness or the like.
It is also often desirable to add temporary protection from the sun, insects, and from air conditioning, such as when on a plane or in a restaurant. A fashion conscious person may be reluctant to add independent, particularly elastic-band attached sleeves to their arms. For example: a golfer may desire to add sleeves to his typically short-sleeve apparel in a fashionable and versatile manner. Golf and tennis apparel with removable/detachable sleeves have not gained user acceptance for multiple reasons such as awkward appearance, and potential irritation and discomfort introduced by fasteners. A fisherman, gardener, or construction worker may desire to add temporary arm protection from the sun, insects, and for warmth and the like, without carrying a bulky jacket or adding a heat trapping second layer over the upper half of the body.
Many people own T-shirts which are only comfortably worn as the outer garment when temperatures allow. Due to the short sleeve configuration of many of these garments the arms are left bare and cold.
It would be useful to provide undergarments, and particularly sleeved partial undershirt garment accessories that may be comfortably worn and easily removed from beneath another garment, e.g., without requiring removal of a shirt worn over the sleeved partial undershirt garment accessory. Provided herein are garment systems, garments and methods of wearing such garments and systems to address these and other limitations of current apparel.